


A Simple Job

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Yuri had done this plenty of times. Slice a throat here, poison a cup there. Killing has become something that he has grown very, very numb to. Not like he had a choice in the matter - it was either this lifestyle or no lifestyle at all - but killing had practically become second nature to Yuri, right behind masking himself as a different person, both of which became easier and easier with every new job he took.So why, oh why, was this time so difficult?Fluffcember Day 20: Secrets
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 15





	A Simple Job

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic isn't necessarily about secrets, it is about the secret that Yuri had been keeping from Bernie at the time, so I think it fits well enough. Rated teen for language/mentions of murder methods!
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Yuri had done this plenty of times. Slice a throat here, poison a cup there. Killing has become something that he has grown very, very numb to. Not like he had a choice in the matter - it was either this lifestyle or no lifestyle at all - but killing had practically become second nature to Yuri, right behind masking himself as a different person, both of which became easier and easier with every new job he took.

So why, oh why, was this time so difficult?

Standing over Bernadetta, the younger girl fast asleep in the dead of night, Yuri felt an extremely strong sense that what he was about to do was wrong. Which he knew consciously, with every kill, but this time it was more than just knowing his action was wrong. It was the physical inability to commit that wrong, an inability he discovered when he went to slit Bernadetta’s throat like he had others countless times, only to realize that he was unable to make himself move closer to her, especially with the knife in his hand. An inability that he couldn’t quite tell where it had come from.

Yuri stood there, knife in hand, watching her sleep, absolutely dumbfounded to his sudden inability to complete a simple job. His job. His livelihood. His only reason for being here.

Something in his brain rejected that notion, and Yuri began thinking about it.  _ Why,  _ his id asked, _ would you be here other than your job? _

_ She’s cute, _ his superego stated, so matter-of-factly.

_ That’s a horrible reason to neglect one’s job, _ id responded with an eye roll.

_ She’s fun to be around, _ superego countered.

_ And it’s more fun to be alive, _ id argued.

_ Don’t lie to yourself, _ superego toyed.

Yuri groaned aloud, though he proceeded to argue with himself.

_ She’s your friend, _ superego posed.

_ She’s your target, _ id disagreed, and at this point, Yuri felt himself going in circles. He wasn’t getting any closer to understanding why he couldn’t do his task, and at this point, he should just retreat and come back another day when he has his mind right. He could feign energy tomorrow when they met up.

He looks at Bernadetta again, unable to keep himself from smiling as he tucks her in just a bit more (with the hand that is knifeless). She shifts slightly, getting cozier in the blankets, and Yuri feels his heart flutter just a little bit.

_ Told you, _ his id mocks.

_ Shut it, _ his superego snaps.

He moves to the door and opens it slowly and quietly, sliding outside and closing the door in an effort to leave everything exactly the same as he came in. He hears the door click into place, nods knowing that he’ll have left without a trace, and turns to leave out the window he had come through-

Why was Count Varley up at this hour? And, even more worrying for Yuri, why was he marching straight toward him?

“Damn brat. Thought you were going to kill my daughter? You’ll wish you never got hired here.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide at the mention of his plan, and he glanced at his hand. He still has the knife in his hand. Outside of Bernadetta’s room.

_ We’re fucked, _ his id and superego say synchronously.

**Author's Note:**

> Id and Superego are psychology terms that work hand in hand, and I highly recommend reading up on it if you're curious!
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow is gonna be a weird one because I actually don't have any ideas for the prompt "chores", so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
